Water Walley
Grassy Valley/'Water Walley '''is the first stage in Super Mario 64: Star Revenge and its remake respectively. Both levels are extremely similar, as the Redone version was created for the purpose of improving the original, making it more user friendly. The courses are also found in blue pipes with a sign indicating that it is the first level of the hack. In the original Star Revenge, this involved a long path which eventually leads to the pipe while in the remake it is to the left after the starting bit. Both designs are identical, but with minor differences. These levels are mountainous ditches, which also house the fortress of the bob-omb boss. In both versions Mario starts at the bottom of the pit and has to climb many grassy slopes to progress higher. While climbing he will pass the wall of the castle with a star and a picture of the green bomb itself. Eventually, using a blue warp pipe, Mario will reach the top of the cliff, which is the outer wall to the castle. The differences in this level are few, but the most drastic one is that in the Remake, the bottom of the valley contains water, while it is dry in the grassy version. Levels '''Star 1: Big Bob-omb's Brother/ A Big Guy Battle (Redone)' Mario must reach the pinnacle of the many hills and defeat the boss who resides there. The path in both versions area almost identicle. Mario must ascend the grassy hill and pass by the picture of the king himself. Next is a steep path with a couple of steps jutting out of it. Mario either has to carefully jump to each one or slope kick to the top. Pass by the wall with arrows to find the only difference between the games to reach the blue pipe at the top. In the Redone version, this portion is just a grassy slope, so just climb up it. In the original version, however, it involved some platforming and wall kicks to reach the highest point. On the other side, you be on the upper portion of the castle. Look for the obvious target (in the original it is red while in the remake it is blue) with the king standing on it and long jump to it. The fight is exactly the same as it was in the original game, just with a single Kuromame spitting fire at you the entire time. As long as you grab him after the fire has been released, you should be able to avoid the flame with ease. It should also be obvious that you can not through him out of the target. Star 2: From Column to Column/ The Column Star (Redone) Mario must reach the top of a bunch of pillars. When you approach the giant star and the picture of the king, turn left towards the many brick columns. Against the one of the walls is a platform with a Purple "!" switch which spawns a couple of blocks in front of it. This allows Mario to reach the columns above. From here long jump to each pillar until you reach the star on top. In the original, only 2 blocks spawn while 3 now spawn. The other difference is that the star is in a box in the newer version. Star 3: Extreme Walljumping/ Do the Walljump (Redone) Mario must use his wall kicking skills to reach a high star on a broken wall. Climb up the steep slope and look for the wall with the many different segments along with arrows perfect the wall kicking. There is a small difference for this star which makes the original more difficult than the newer edition. The wall consists of two sepate walls that must be kicked up. In Redone, after you climb up the first wall, there is platform you Mario to land but before he tackles the second one. The the original, Mario has to consecutively jump from the first set into the second set to reach the star on top. Star 4: Dangerous Narrow Pathway/ Chuckya's Treasure (Redone) Mario must cross a narrow path, and a Chuckya to get the next star. Directly before entering the pipe to reach the highest level of the level, look for the narrow path floating above the pit. Cross the path to reach a large central pillar with a red coin. Then look into the mountain face to see the star. In the original, the Chuckya is on the central pillar while in the remake, the Chuckya is in the wall with the now boxed star. Star 5: Get the 8 Orange Coins/ Go on a Hunt (Redone) Mario must collect the 8 coins scattered throughout the level. In the original they are orange while in the Redone version they are a bright green. The locations are as follows: # The very bottom of the pit (in the original this is directly behind the start while it is underwater in Redone) # On top of the pillars (Star 2) # On a narrow path against the cliff above the pit directly before the steep slope # On the side of the Wall kicking wall (Star 3) # Original: On the edge of the Wall kicking wall directly before the platform with the pipe. Redone: When almost to the top of the slope that reaches the pipe, there is a small platform with the coin against the wall. # Side of the brick pillar before the pipe # On the central pillar across the narrow path # Original: Behind the top pipe. Redone: On top of floating platforms against the wall on the very top (Star 6) When Mario collects all 8, the star appears: Original: on the stone platform near the starting point (this is the starting pipe in Redone) Redone: On a stone platform on top of the Steep Slope. Star 6: Fly Through Rings/ Fly for Five Rings '''Requires Wing Cap! '''Mario must use the wing cap to fly through rings in the sky. The coins have an awkward render distance, so it may take awhile to search. The wing cap is located at the very top of the castle, on a side path. After exiting the pipe, scale the side of the cliff to reach the Wing Cap. Collect all the coins and you will get the star. Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Location Category:Mountains Category:Fortress Category:Music-Super Mario Bros Category:Location